


Inseparable

by A_pillowcase



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A good ol friends to lovers, Angst, Fluff, Just two idiots being idiots together, Orphaned Reader, Reader is a fire bender, Zuko is oblivious, maybe slow burn idk yet, zuko doesn’t know how to survive on his own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pillowcase/pseuds/A_pillowcase
Summary: Reader a thief living on the streets saves Zuko from a pair of earth kingdom soldiers. Together they travel through the earth kingdom and get to know each other.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Pls bare with me with this fic it is my very first. The tags will change as I continue this fic. I hope y’all enjoy this journey of a story as so will i.

The setting suns casted your shadow long and eerily as you crept through the market place of an earth kingdom town. You hadn’t eaten in days and the smell of food as you swept through the bustle of people made your mouth water.

You had no money, all that you owned were the clothes on your back and a small knife that you kept on you person at all times. You had no choice but to steal. You were orphaned as a young child left to fend for yourself on the streets.

As the day slowest crept to an end the sky was painted in orange and gold. You stopped walking as you spotted a stray dog slowly creep towards a shop. The shop had a plethora of food and other items to attract customers. You quickly slipped into the shadows of a nearby building. You watched as the stray reached the tables of the shop standing on it hind legs scarfing down food as quickly as it could. The shop owner who was previously distracted shouted at the dog causing it to run off.

As the shop owner chased after the dog you took this opportunity to quickly walk over and slip two apple and a small loaf of bread. Just as quickly as you came you disappeared down a nearby ally unnoticed. The moment you were out of sight you took one of the apples and hit into it. You moaned as you chewed. The apple was slightly tart but that didn’t stop you from consuming the apple all to quickly.

You shoved the last apple and the bread in your pockets planning to save it for a later time. Walking aimlessly through the streets you were searching for a quiet spot to spend the rest of you night. Yawning you looked up at the sky counting the few stars that have appeared as the light slowly faded from the sky.

As you rounded a corner you spot a pair of earth kingdom soldiers. They were more bullies than soldiers in your opinion. You quickly hid from view not wanting any trouble. Peeking at the soldiers you noticed they were speaking with somebody accompanied with an ostrich horse. He looked like a traveler to you.

It was to dark to see any defining details of the stranger, the brim of his hat obscuring his eyes. The conversation he was having with the earth kingdom soldiers didn’t seem like a pleasant one.

You weren’t able to hear anything they were saying. But you watched as their conversation quickly became more heated turning into a full blown argument. One of the soldiers angered stepped forward aggressively striking out against the traveler. He easily evaded the soldiers attack pulling two dual swords from his back and taking on a defensive pose.

You gasped he couldn’t possibly be thinking that he could take them on himself. You continued watching not wanting to intervene unless absolutely necessary. The earth kingdom soldier bender a large sized rock and chucked at the travelers head. Ducking he was just barely able to get out of the way. The rock catching the top of his hat knocking it off of his head.

You were now able to see his face. He looked to be a teenager a boy around you age. He looked near starved his cheeks sunken as if he hadn’t eaten in ages.

You gritted your teeth. You had to do something. You couldn’t leave somebody to fend for themselves against these insolent bullies. You waited for the right moment to jump one of the soldiers. 

A soldier equipped with a spear lunged at the boy clashing with his swords. The boy was able to disarm him pushing him to the ground. The spear was thrown in your direction tumbling just a few feet out of reach. Seeing your chance you grabbed the spear and ran towards the other soldier who was just about to bend another chunk of earth at the boy.

You held the spear back and swung it toward with as much force as you could muster. Soaking the butt of the spear against the soldiers nose causing home to cry in pain and stumble backwards clutching his nose.

Slowly he looked up at you wiping away blood that now poured out of his surely broken nose. He glared at you and started stepping toward you bending large portions of earth.

“Shit,” you muttered you really hadn’t thought this through very well. You were a master of evasion not confrontation. And you realized you were basically helpless against this soldier.

But before the soldier got a chance to do anything. The other soldier that you had completely forgot about was thrown against your attacker. Causing the both of them to crash against a nearby building knocking them out for the time being.

You let out a sigh of relief. Happy that you got to look e another day. You turned towards to boy in question but was shocked to see the large scar that marred the left side of his face. He scowls and opens up his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout behind you. Your eyes widened as you spotted more earth kingdom soldiers on ostrich horses rushing towards the both of you.

Snapping yourself back into action you grab the arm of the boy and pull him toward his own ostrich horse. Climbing onto the creatures back you urgently tried to get the boy to do the same. He stumbles as you pull against his arm and gives you a bewildered look.

“Come on! Get on we need to get away!” You shouted impatiently.

Complying he finally climbs onto the ostrich horses back. Stirring the creature into action you race away from the pursuing soldiers. Weaving through the streets hoping to shake the soldiers off of you tail. You headed towards the outskirts of town maybe you could lose them in the forest that surrounded the earth kingdom town.

Rushing out of town and into the surrounding forest. You tried your best to weave through the thick bush branches slapping you in the faces and scratching your arms. But you weren’t going to stop until you were certain that they were tailing you anymore. 

You came across a clearing a break amongst the thick trees and bushes. You brought the ostrich horse to a stopped and listened for any disturbance hinting that the soldiers were still following the both of you. Satisfied with the fact that you don’t hear anything you dismount from the creature and the boy did the same. The ostrich horse grunted in relief thankful he wasn’t running anymore with all that extra weight on its back.

You also let out a sigh of relief now that you were no longer in danger. Turning towards the boy you find him in front of you with the largest scowl you have ever seen accompanying a face.

“Uh, hi there,” you squeaked out. Turning the situation awkward.

“Who are you?”

His tone of voice irked you. As if you just didn’t help him escape those bullies. You both could have been arrested or worse killed.

“ my name is y/n. What’s yours?” You asked. You were hoping to clear up some of the awkward air.

“ what made you think that I couldn’t handle myself back there.”

He completely ignored your question irking you even further. Also the fact that you just saved his ass. You scoffed you couldn’t believe him.

“ you think you could’ve defeated those soldiers on your own.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” he said as his scowl deepened impossibly more. He gives you a hard look. Increasing the awkward air even more.

After a moment of staring he grunt and turns away from you. He grabs the reins of the ostrich horse and mounts on.

“ im leaving,” he states

“What! Your just going to leave me on my own!”

“Mhmm,” he grunts as he starts to walk away.

“Wait! I just saved your ass from those soldiers. Plus your ostrich horse looks about ready to collapse. And were are you going to go, the next town is miles away all that’s out there is forest. what will you do if you run into a sabertooth moose-lion!”

The boy gives you a questioning look. Scowling as he looks down at the exhausted ostrich horse. Finally he dismount off of the creature.

“Fine,” he sighs.

You grin satisfied with yourself. You set yourself to start. Building a fire for the night as the boy busies himself with tying the downs of the horse to a tree soot doesn’t run off.

With the fire going the both of you were now sitting in silence. The awkward air ever still present. Starring into the flames you remember the food you had stashed away in you pockets. You pull out the apple and bread. Tossing him the apple and handing him half of the bread.

“Here, you look like your starving,” you say as tear into your half of the bread.

“Uh, thanks I guess.”

“No problem” you mutter mouth full of bread.

By the time the both of you were done eating the adrenaline had completely worn off leaving your body exhausted. You stretched your arms in the air yawning you fall back into the grass. Looking up at the stars you slowly started drifting off to sleep when you hear the boy faintly say.

“My names Zuko by the way.”

Smiling you let yourself drift into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I’m still working on my writing skills


End file.
